


His Fault

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Making an AU where Wing dies in OP?, it's more likely than you think, me? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Something was missing.
Kudos: 1





	His Fault

He opened his eyes in the middle of the night, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. He didn't have to look around to know that he was in his room and in his bed, but something was… off.

It was too quiet.

He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. Of course it would be quiet. It was night time. Everyone were sleep. Of course it would be quiet.

Why was it suddenly so haunting?

Something was missing.

There had to be some sort of noise. Something could latch onto. Some sort of background noi-

Wing wasn't snoring.

He slowly turned his head to the side to see his best friend in his bed right across the room.

But Wing wasn't there. His bed was untouched and he wasn't there.

Shakily, he got to his feet and walked over to the empty bed, frowning slightly. Where was the boy?

And then the memories cane crashing down again.

Wing was gone.

He gulped, a panicked gasp escaping him as he rushed away from the empty bed, falling back onto his own.

Why didn't you stop him? A voice in the back of his mind sneered. If only you didn't let him walk closer to Cypher, he'd be alive now.

He let out a shaky breath.

You just had to take his hand and hold him back.

It had a point. That was all he needed to do. And yet he didn't.

Or maybe you should've walked closer to the man and let him kill you instead. Then your little friend would've been alright.

Wing would've stayed and he'd be gone. It did seem better that way.

Maybe you should-

"SHUT UP!" He finally shouted, making the voice go quiet. "Just shut up…"

The voice had a point though.

Wing was gone and it was his fault.


End file.
